Chatroom
by Picori-chan
Summary: Naruto wird in der Schule immer fertiggemacht und fühlt sich ganz allein... Aber dann trifft er im Internet jemanden, der ihm hilft und ihm sagt, wie er sein Leben ändern kann... Aber hat dieser 'Freund' wirklich so gute Absichten wie er behauptet? Was will er wirklich von Naruto? Und wer ist dieser andere Junge, der erst dann im Chat auftaucht, als schon alles zu spät erscheint..?
1. Chapter 1

Chatroom

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wann es begann, aber ich fühlte mich an manchen Tagen nurnoch... leer.

Vielleicht weil ich es einfach schon gewöhnt war, dass sie mir finstere Blicke zuwarfen, mich herumschubsten und hinter meinem Rücken hämisch über mich lachten...

Es hatte sich ja eigentlich nichts verändert... Sie hatten mich schon immer ausgestoßen...

Ich weiß nicht was ich dafür kann, dass ich ein Monster in mir trage... Ich hab das nie gewollt! Ich wollte nie, dass das Kiyubi in mir versiegelt wird, werde aber denoch dafür bestraft und wie ein Aussätziger behandelt!

Im Unterricht hab ich sowieso nie aufgepasst, aber jetzt nehme ich es kaum noch war, wenn mich jemand in den Gängen anrempelt oder mir Schimpfwörter nachruft... Sie sagen sowieso immer das selbe... Ich kenn es schon auswendig... Missgeburt, Monster, Bestie, Drecksbalg, Du hättest sterben sollen, Verreck doch... Die Liste war endlos... Am schlimmsten war die Gruppe rund um Sasuke Uchiha, dem 'Prinzen' der Schule... Obwohl er selbst mir nie Dinge nachrief oder mich anrempelte, nein, er ignorierte mich geradezu, als wäre ich Luft! Aber die anderen waren schlimm... Ich wußte nicht wer schlimmer war: Die Jungen, die mich oft verprügelten, mir meine Sachen wegnahmen und mich offen beleidigten, oder die Mädchen, die mir Streiche spielten, hinter meinem Rücken Geschichten über mich erzählten und immer die Nase rümpften, wenn ich vorbeilief... Mit dieser Gruppe, die hauptsächlich aus Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hiyuga, Kiba Inuzuka und Sasuke Uchiha besteht, muss ich jeden Tag zu tun haben... Unglücklicherweise ist Sasuke's Spind nämlich direkt neber meinem... Jedesmal wenn ich zu meinem Spind muss, muss ich ihren Spott und ihre Beleidigungen über mich ergehen lassen...

Aber im Grunde war ich gerne in der Schule, denn zu Hause war ich immer allein, meine Eltern, die ich nie kennengelernt hatte, waren tot und andere Verwandte hatte ich meines Wissens nach nicht... Manchmal fragte ich mich ob es überhaupt jemanden interessieren würde, wenn ich sterben würde, oder ob sie nur alle froh wären, weil ich endlich weg wäre?

Kaum bin ich zu Hause laufe ich zu meinem Computer und schalte in an... Ich verbringe beinahe meine ganze Freizeit in Chatrooms... Da kennen die Leute mich nicht, wissen nicht wer ich bin und beleidigen mich nicht... Hier habe ich Freunde, die sich für mich interessieren und mich fragen wie es in der Schule war. Yuri, er ist der, der mich in diesen Chatroom, den er auch gegründet hat, eingeladen hat, geht schon nicht mehr zur Schule, aber er arbeitet auch nicht, er meint das wäre ihm viel zu anstrengend... Er ist immer da wenn ich ihn brauche, hier im Ultimo-Chat, wie Yuri ihn nennt, kann ich den anderen all meine Sorgen erzählen und sie versuchen mir zu helfen, versuchen mit mir Lösungen zu finden... Das heißt, dass ist das, was die meisten machen, Yuri ist da anders, er meint nie sowas wie 'Versuch doch einfach mal auf die anderen zuzugehen' oder sowas, er sagt, dass die Idioten in der Schule mich alle gar nicht verstehen könnten, weil sie alle zu dumm sind und ich hätte sowieso viel besseres verdient als von diesen Idioten respektiert zu werden... Yuri ist mein Freund, er erzählt mir keine Lügen, sondern zeigt mir die Welt so wie sie ist. Obwohl er in letzter Zeit immer seltsamere Sachen sagt... Aber ich glaube ihm! Er hat Recht, wenn er sagt, dass die ganzen anderen in der Schule nichts wert sind und dass sie den Tod verdient hätten, für dass, was sie tun!

Ich schaue auf die Chatliste und sehe, dass nur Yuri online ist. Ich schreibe ihm:

-Hi Yuri, was machst du so? Bin grad von der Schule nach Hause gekommen, es ist echt ätzend, den ganzen Tag diese idiotischen Leute ertragen zu müssen...-

-Hi Naru, naja, ich sag dir ja immer du sollst nicht mehr hingehn! Sie können dir nichts befehlen, du bist frei und kannst selbst entscheiden was du tust! Sie haben es gar nicht verdient, dich jeden Tag zu sehen. ;) -

-Danke Yuri :) Du bist immer da, wenn ich dich brauche, du heiterst mich immer auf, wenn es mir schlecht geht... Heute hat jemand ekligen grünen Schleim in meinen Spind geworfen, meine ganzen Bücher und Blätter sind Müll :'( -

-Du solltest dich wehren, irgendwas dagegen tun!-

-Du sagst doch selbst immer, dass ich nicht stark genug bin um gegen sie alle anzukommen :( -

-Nicht offen, oder in einer Schlägerei, aber ich denke du könntest ihnen trotzdem ganz schön wehtun ;) -

Was meinte er denn damit? Ihnen wehtun, aber nicht in einer Schlägerei?

-Was meinst du damit?-

-Du sagst doch immer, dass sie dir Streiche spielen... Also warum spielst du ihnen nicht auch welche? Sie dürfen natürlich nicht wissen, dass du es warst, sie müssen dich für schwach und ängstlich halten und dann, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwarten, musst du ihnen ein Messer in den Rücken stechen!-

-Ich weiß nicht ob ich sowas kann... Jemandem wehtun meine ich... Ich will doch auch nicht, dass man mir wehtut und wenn sie wissen, dass ich es war, der ihnen diese Streiche gespielt hat, dann werden sie mich sicher umbringen...-

-Schwachsinn! Natürlich kannst du das! Du bist stark und sie haben die schließlich zuerst wehgetan! Sie haben den Krieg angefangen, aber du wirst die Schlacht gewinnen! Tu einfach nur genau was ich dir sage, dann wird schon nichts schiefgehn :) -

Den 'Krieg' angefangen? Ich war nervös, was Yuri sagte, hörte sich zwar richtig an, immerhin hatten sie angefangen und ihm immer wehgetan, aber trotzdem... Einem anderen das antun, was ihm angetan wurde? Aber er würde ja nur die treffen, die ihm wehgetan hatten, die wo nichts getan hatten, denen würde er auch nicht wehtun, sie würden nur bekommen was sie verdienen... Sie hatten den Wind gesäht, nun mussten sie eben mit dem Sturm fertig werden...

-Ok. Ich tu's... Was soll ich machen?-

-Schick mir als erstes einen Grundriß deiner Schule, und zeichne mir die Spindpositionen von denen ein, die dich am meisten ärgern.-


	2. Chapter 2

"Iruka-sensei, ich- ich denke mir ist ein wenig schlecht... Darf ich ein wenig nach draußen?"

"Natürlich Naruto! Aber komm bitte gleich wieder rein."

Naruto nickte und lächelte Iruka leicht an, er war einer der wenigen Lehrer die ihn normal behandelten, er war sogar der netteste Lehrer den Naruto hatte. Aber auf dem Weg nach draußen wurde ihm natürlich wieder ein Bein gestellt... 'Warte nur', dachte Naruto, 'euch werd ichs noch heimzahlen!'

Naruto lief durch die Gänge und schielte dabei auf das Blatt in seinen Händen, es war ein Ausdruck des Plans den Yuri ihm beschrieben hatte. Er sollte an Ino's und Sakura's Spind Schimpfwörter schreiben, sowas wie 'Schlampe', 'Hure', 'Schwein'... Beleidigungen halt... Die Spinde der Jungen sollte er aufknacken, wie hatte Yuri ihm erklärt, und dann sollte er Dinge in ihre Schulbücher schmieren und ein paar Seiten herausreißen... Irgendwas wo von außen nicht so auffällt, im Gegensatz zu den Spinden der Mädchen.

Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, wenn er innerhalb von 10 Minuten nicht zurück im Klassenzimmer war, würde Iruka-sensei jemanden nach ihm suchen lassen...

Also holte er schnell die kleine Spraydose aus der Tasche und fing an die Spinde der Mädchen zu besprühen... Danach holte er einen dünnen Draht aus seiner Tasche und knackte die Schlösser an den Spinden der Jungen. Er nahm einen Edding und kritzelte einfach quer über die Seiten der Bücher, rieß hier und da ein paar Seiten heraus, bis er schließlich vor dem Spind von Sasuke Uchiha stand... Er war zwar der Mittelpunkt der Gruppe, aber er hatte nie etwas gegen ihn gesagt, oder ihm sonst irgendwie wehgetan...

Er zögerte... und zögerte... bis es zu spät war und er hörte wie sich am anderen Ende des Ganges eine Tür öffnete. Er schreckte auf und lief schnell davon, bemerkte dabei jedoch nicht, dass er den Zettel mit seinem Plan verloren hatte...

Der Junge der die Tür geöffnet hatte allerdings schon...

Als Naruto nach Ende der Stunde durch die Gänge ging, sah er schon von weitem den Auflauf bei den Spinden der Mädchen und lächelte in sich hinein. Alle waren so auf die Spinde fixiert, dass sie Naruto nicht einmal beschimpften... Yuri hatte Recht, er fühlte sich gut, nein, er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben stark!

Er sah die hämischen Gesichter um sich herum und war froh, dass sie zumindest diesmal nicht ihm galten, sondern den beiden Mädchen, die komplett aufgelöst vor ihren Spinden standen und versuchten das Graffiti mit einem Taschentuch wegzuwischen.

"Geht weg! Los, verschwindet, das geht euch gar nichts an, hier gibt es nichts zu glotzen!"

Sakura, wer sonst sollte so rumschreien, was nämlich nur noch mehr Leute dazu brachte in ihre Richtung zu schauen.

Naruto ließ sich nichts von seiner Freude anmerken und lief schnell zu seinem Spind, aber als er dort ankam sah er, dass Sasuke nicht, wie er dachte, bei der Gruppe um die Mädchen stand, sondern dass er an seinem Spind lehnte und ihn beobachtete...

Er wandte schnell seinen Blick ab und öffnete seinen Spind um seine Sachen rauszuholen, er konnte den Blick dieses Jungen einfach nicht ertragen, er schien einem direkt in die Seele blicken zu können... Naruto fröstelte plötzlich, als hätte er eine böse Vorahnung...

Als er schnell den Gang entlanglief, hörte er plötzlich mehrere Stimmen hinter ihm fluchen und wußte, dass Kiba, Neji und die paar anderen, denen er, damit es nicht direkt auffiel um wen es ging, auch Dinge angemalt hatte, ihre Spinde geöffnet hatten und die zerstörten Bücher gefunden hatten.

Er drehte sich um und lief, mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit richtig glücklich, nach Hause.

Kaum zu Hause, schon schaltete Naruto den Computer an und ging online.

ULTIMO-CHAT strahlte in blutroten Lettern auf, als Naruto Yuri's Chatroom betrat.

- Na, Naruto? Hast du's geschafft? -

- Ja :) Du hattest Recht, es war einfach, keiner hat mich verdächtigt! Sie haben alle die Mädchen ausgelacht, keiner hat mehr auf mich geachtet! Das war glaube ich das erste Mal, dass ich durch die Gänge laufen konnte, ohne dass mir jemand ein Bein stellt oder mich beleidigt :) -

- Siehst du? Hab ich dir doch gesagt! Jetzt warten wir ein bischen, bis die Leute nicht mehr die ganze Zeit drüber reden, ein, zwei Wochen vielleicht, und dann sag ich dir was du als nächstes machen sollst :) -

- Ja! Und... danke Yuri! Du bist mein einziger richtiger Freund :) -

- Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dir helfen würde, kein Grund mir zu danken :) Wir machen sie fertig Naruto, wir werden sie so zerstören, dass sie dir danach, selbst wenn sie es noch wollten, dir nicht mehr wehtun können! -

Naruto zögerte... Was sollte er darauf antworten? Wenn man das, was Yuri da geschrieben hatte las, konnte man es schon mit der Angst bekommen...

Naruto schüttelte den Kopf, Yuri drückte sich nur manchmal etwas seltsam aus, aber er meinte doch das Richtige...

Er lächelte, nickte und meinte zu sich selbst: "Er will mir nur helfen... Wenn ich alles tue, was er sagt, wird es mir am Ende gut gehen!"

- Trotzdem, danke für alles Yuri, ich werde alles tun was du mir sagst! Sie haben es verdient, nicht wahr? -

- Natürlich haben sie das Naruto! Sie werden für das, was sie die angetan haben leiden, das verspreche ich dir! -


End file.
